


Almost a Whisper

by maq_moon



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred silent promises have never been broken.</p><p>FYJA Challenge: Promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a Whisper

Almost a Whisper

            He presses his forehead to hers, closes his eyes. His hands trace the contours of her face for the thousandth time, memorizing it again just in case. He inhales as she exhales, tastes the bubblegum she chews on her breath. Smiling, chuckling, he rubs his nose against hers. She likes these "Eskimo kisses". He doesn't understand the term. He doesn't understand most of her vernacular, and she likes to explain when he looks confused.

            They wrap their arms around one another and sway in a childlike dance. She hums a tune. It's unfamiliar and flat, but he loves it nonetheless. It could be one of her favorite songs or something she made up. Either way, it's beautiful because it comes from her. He tightens their embrace, effectively stopping the swaying. Neither of them mind. The closeness, the warmth, the feel of her soft skin against his unshaven cheek- these are what matter.

            She doesn't pull back for a long while. They gaze into one another's eyes. He will be gone a long time, longer than usual. The mission is dangerous, too dangerous for her liking, but she trusts his skills. Through the years he has always come back to her, a cosmic wind bringing him safely to the comfort of her arms. She is his dream, and he never wants to wake.

            Her angel is leaving again, and it feels different. She wants him to stay, to keep her forever. She holds his gaze. Her eyes are full of trepidation rather than love.

            He holds that gaze, holds it and makes a silent promise to come home to her. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair, the strands spilling through his fingers like silk. Rain runs down the window panes. The sound is soothing but reminds him of the tears she may shed in his absence. He knows that he cannot assuage her fears completely, but maybe he can help a little.

            He whispers her title into the crown of her head, just how she likes. He can feel her smile and hear her sniffles. He tells her that he won't be leaving entirely. His heart will be in her hands for the duration of the mission. She says something about cheese and giggles. He doesn't get it, but he's glad that he made her laugh. The clock chimes and reminds him that he must leave.

            He tilts her chin up and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She shushes him when he tries to tell her goodbye. He knows better than to say that word; it's a rule. Goodbye is too final. Goodbye means never again. She twitches her mouth into half a smile and gives him a peck on the nose. He gives her another Eskimo kiss. His wings unfold. She looks him in the eye again, makes him renew his silent vow.

            She is a speck in the distance, waving. This was going to be a long mission, and a dangerous one. Quietly, almost a whisper, even though she is far away, he says goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the Yanni songs "The Promise" and "Almost a Whisper" and featuring some fragmented lyrics. Yes, Yanni has songs with words... maybe only six or so, but still.  
> I added some extra challenges for myself to this challenge. One: write a ship I hate. Two: no dialogue (because I'm typically dialogue-heavy).


End file.
